


Once Upon a Time in Hadestown

by FingolfinSilme



Category: C'era una volta il West | Once Upon a Time in the West (1968), Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Abduction, Bandits & Outlaws, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crossover, Guns, Hades is dumb, Horses, Immigration & Emigration, Multi, Native American/First Nations Culture, Occasional lesbians, Original Soundtrack, Persephone is so done, Piano, Saloon, Sheriff - Freeform, Strong Language, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Western, cowboy hat, duels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingolfinSilme/pseuds/FingolfinSilme
Summary: A mysterious bandit, a town being built and a lady reclaiming her heritage...
Relationships: Eurydice & Hermes (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Arrival at the Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades' day goes from good to bad to ugly and Persephone nearly gets shot.

The man’s boots hit the floor tiles with a threatening click. A few flies buzzed at the windows of the dimly lit house. 

The other man sat at the wooden table, staring blankly at the wall before him, as one who knows his fate.

And his fate was quick to arrive.

A single shot sounded, followed by the noise of a lump falling to the ground.

Still, the cicadas sang in the hot afternoon.

\- -

His feet propped up against the hitching rail, Hades sat on the porch, smoking a cigar under the rim of his hat, shielding him from the sun. 

He had always liked overseeing every part of the building process, even if it meant roasting in the heat all day. 

Beyond the gate of his ranch, a cloud of dust rose high, settling like fog in the air all around. Barely distinguished through the haze of dust, a railroad track was being built. The sound of picks hitting the hard stone and hammers striking the heavy metal of the rails mingled with the spirited singing of the workers.

Usually, Hades would have told his men to shut them up, but, even if he could not understand the words, that particular song was pleasant enough to his ears.

Besides, he was in a good mood.

That morning, as he had ridden into town, his banker had greeted him with the contract for his investment demand. 10,000 dollars to finish the railroad leading to his ranch. That would be largely sufficient, considering how easy it was to find workers when he was in his situation.

Hades smiled to himself at the thought. He would go down at the saloon that night and get insanely drunk, as a treat, to get his mind off the heap of trouble he still had no solution to.

A shadow crossing before him shook Hades out of his thoughts. 

“Charon is here, boss, " the man who had approached declared. 

Hades lifted the rim of his hat to look at Eurynomos’ burnt flesh and rotten teeth. 

“Already?” The man stood up, frowning slightly as he dropped his cigar into the dust and flattened it with the heel of his boot.

Hades strode over to the gate and made his way along the working lines of men until Charon’s dark silhouette appeared against the light of the sun.

“You’re early, " Hades commented as he shook the other man’s hand.

“I have thirty for you, " Charon replied in his airy voice.

“How much do you want?”

“You know the price for a crossing.”

Hades nodded slowly, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't have the money, and if he didn't pay now, Charon would be capable of selling them to someone else.

“Give me until tomorrow. Then, I'll take them.”

“I do not own the HMS Edinburgh, Hades. You have until tomorrow or I will find another buyer for the merchandise. And, of course, there will be a fee for the extra time, as I am sure you can understand.”

With these words, Charon turned away, his frock whipping in the wind.

Hades grimaced as he thought. The loan he had asked from the bank still needed to be signed off and, knowing how slow bureaucracy was in Olympus, it would be too late by then.

“All a’ight, boss?”

The landowner sighed, not even deigning turn to face Thanatos, who was still chewing his damnable tobacco, judging by the sound of his voice.

“I’m afraid we’ll need a little help from my brother, " he muttered, rubbing his forehead with his hand and kicking at a pebble on the ground. He turned around to observe the ongoing works on his land. “And tell them to be quiet, will you?”

\--

Dust rose as the train slowed down.

Suitcase in hand, already standing in the middle of the aisle, Persephone covered her mouth with the cuff of her sleeve to avoid the smoke coming in from the wagon’s open window.

When the train finally drew to a stop, no one moved to get out. Without paying attention to the other travellers’ looks, the young woman shuffled over to the door and jumped out of the train.

Wind nearly blew her hat off before she snatched it off her head resolutely and tied it around the handle of her suitcase. 

The small station was completely deserted, save for a couple of men hoarding cattle into another wagon, probably justifying the train’s stop here. 

Persephone made her way to the platform, trailing her suitcase behind her. No one was there to welcome her to town, but it wasn't as if she had expected anybody to come, anyway.

From what she remembered, the town was but a short walk from the station, so it would be no bother reaching it before it got dark.

Her chin defiantly pointing at the sky and an amused smile on her lips, Persephone left the station and started in the direction of the town she had left so many years before.

The heat made a hike in her heavy dress unpleasant and the woman had to stop after a few minutes of walking to put her suitcase down and wipe the sweat at her brow. As she did so, a glimmering spot ahead of her caught her attention. Even when squinting, Persephone could not quite make out what it was. Her hope was that it was someone who would be able to help her with this stupid valise.

Picking up her suitcase again, Persephone continued on her way with renewed vigour.

As she approached what now looked like two people standing in the middle of the deserted plain, though, she felt a lump form in her throat.

Two men stood about ten feet apart from each other. The only sign that indicated they were not statues of clay was the slight waver of the arms holding pistols.

“I do not negotiate with traitors.” The man to Persephone’s left took half a step forward as he spoke.

“You know we have a better chance if we all ally against him, " the other one cried back, unmoving.

The first man’s laugh was shrill and menacing. “We have better chances if we follow him. He has great ambitions, and we are all part of his scheme.” He advanced slightly once more, one finger flexing against the trigger.

“The only one who is part of his scheme is himself and you know it.”

Before the first man could reply, and before either of them could even notice Persephone nearing their spot, a clear shot rang through the air, followed by another. 

The woman stifled a cry by biting her lip, but it was too late. In an attempt to get away, the man who was not crumpled on the floor had turned in her direction and had now his pistol pointed in the direction of her face.

A flex of his finger, and he pulled the trigger.

Persephone instinctively dropped her suitcase and shielded her face with her arm, well aware that it was too late to run.

But the sound of the shot did not come, and she felt nothing but the heat of the sun above her and the taste of dust and sand in her mouth.

She heard the man curse and she opened her eyes. He was fumbling with his pistol, which apparently had no shots left. 

Persephone took this chance to run before the man had time to decide on his next move. It was obvious he did not want a witness to his little duel.

He followed shortly, though, his boots making echo against the dry ground.

Before either of them could get very far, however, five riders encircled them, guns pointed at them both.

“We got ’im, sheriff!” One of the riders declared. “Devil’s man, tha’ one is.”

“Make sure he doesn't escape, Apollo, " the sheriff replied, tossing a pair of handcuffs in the other’s direction. The rider, Apollo, dismounted and grabbed the man roughly by the neck of his coat. For the first time, Persephone realised he had been injured during the duel, too, as the shirt below his jacket was slowly turning red around his shoulder.

“And oo’s that?” Another one asked, jerking his head towards the woman. “The scoundrel’s personal whore?”

Persephone rolled her eyes at the men’s snickers.

“Just an accidental witness, " she snapped, turning to the sheriff. 

The sheriff rose a sceptical brow and studied the travel-worn woman before him but soon turned back to his men. “Take them both to town. And lock him up, " he ordered.

One of the sheriff's men took her by the arm, a little too abruptly for her taste. 

“Do you think you could grab my suitcase as you passed, sweetheart? You'd be an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a rather indulging fic... Feel free to let me know what you think of this first chapter in the comments or find me on Tumblr @hauntedsiriel!


	2. The First Tavern

To Hades’ great annoyance, the sheriff's office was deserted when he arrived, save for he man sitting in an old rocking-chair by the door, who gestured to him in when he arrived. 

Even if it meant he would waste his time waiting for his brother, Hades realised this would be a perfect opportunity to snoop around.

Not that he was usually the type to snoop, but who knew what Zeus had left lying around his desk that could be useful to his enterprises?

Hades strolled around the office, stealing quick glances at papers scattered here and there. Nothing of true interest, apart from that ransom sheet for the Devil. A bounty of 200$ and no photo attached.

Smiling, the man continued his saunter. Behind the desk, a door led to the small prison cells that served for prisoners yet to be interrogated, he knew. Having resolved that there was nothing interesting in the sheriff's office, Hades opened the aforementioned door, more out of boredom than actual curiosity.

Right in front of him, a closed cell-door, with a man behind the bars. A familiar face, Hades thought.

“Fancy seeing you here, " he drawled, stepping forward to lean against the iron bars. 

The man in the cell looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw who had entered.

“B-boss?” He shuffled up to his feet, his face gone pale.

“I wasn't aware that my employees we're allowed to get captured by the sheriff, " the landowner continued, his hand reaching out to grab the other’s shirt.

“I… er… Ah…” He mumbled glancing with alarm at the large hand holding him pressed against the bars.

“What happened?” Hades hissed, making sure his employee’s cheekbone was crushed by the iron, just enough to make him wince.

“A d-duel, boss… About aaah---”

Hades jerked his hand forward, making the man gasp as his nose collided with the bars.

“Hadn't I made it clear that duels were absolutel. forbidden as long as you were in my service?”

The prisoner trembled.

“Has the sheriff spoken to you yet?” Hades asked, not even bothered to ask what the duel was supposed to settle. Something very stupid, probably.

“N-no, boss, I just got here. The sheriff, he--he went to escort the girl to the hotel…”

“What girl?!” Hades’ second hand reached for the man’s shoulder, his face now all but squeezed between two bars of the cell door.

The prisoner looked away, suddenly realising he should have held his tongue.

“What. Girl.”

“She was more of a woman, really… In her thirties or so, coming from the station. I didn't see her arrive…”

Hades let go of the prisoner, pushing him roughly towards the back of the cell. “And now you're saying there's a witness?!” He rubbed at his temples, tired. He would definitely need to go to the saloon tonight; not to celebrate but rather to calm his rapidly growing migraine.

“I hope you didn't mention my name, " he asked, already dreading the answer.

The man looked up sheepishly. “Not explicitly…” he muttered. He was lucky that Hades didn't have the key to the cell.

“What do you mean not explicitly?”

Before the other could answer, however, a set of footsteps sounded behind them.

“Not a word, " Hades hissed as he whipped back into Zeus’ office and slammed the door behind him.

“Brother! What a surprise!” The sheriff boomed, oblivious to Hades’ briefly alarmed expression.

“Zeus.” The landowner bowed his head in greeting.

“Sorry for making you wait. I had to escort a charming lady to safety, " Zeus explained as he moves to sit behind his desk.

“So I heard, " Hades muttered. A new problem to add to his increasingly long list. “I suppose you haven't interrogated her about that duel yet?”

“News travel fast around here!” Zeus laughed, leaning back into his chair and serving himself a glass of whiskey from the bottle sitting on a shelf behind him. He offered a drink to his brother, but the latter declined.

“I am only trying to keep up with the business of our town.”

Zeus nodded, seemingly content with that answer. “No, I did not, actually. Tried not to shake her more than she already was. But I have a feeling she might help us get information on the Devil.”

“Uh-huh, " Hades muttered, nodding slowly.

“So, what brings you here today?” Zeus asked after a few seconds of silence.

Hades straightened up, again focusing on why was here. “I need a bit of cash, " he said, knowing it was better to get to the point when his brother was involved.

“How much?" the other replied in the same tone.

“A thousand.”

“What in Hell are you doing with all that money, Hades?”

The landowner shrugged vaguely.

“Fine, I can give you 900 in cash. I just want them back by the end of the week.”

Hades’ face lit up slightly. “Perfect.” 

Zeus stood up, walked over to a wooden cabinet by the door and opened it with a key that was in his pocket. After a few moments, he emerged with a handful of dollar bills which he stuffed into an envelope before giving it to Hades.

“I suppose I don't need to remind you that this whole matter stays between us, heh?”

“Of course, " Hades muttered, shaking hands with his brother. 

“Will that be all?”

Hades nodded. “I'll let you get back to work.”

“Ah, I might go get a drink. I feel exhausted today, " Zeus lamented, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder as he moved towards the exit.

“Tell me about it, " Hades mumbled.

“Care to join me?” By then, they had reached the front porch, where the old man was still rocking on his chair.

“I'll pass for now. Got stuff to sort out at the ranch.”

“As you like, brother.” With these words, Zeus walked away, waving his hand in farewell.

Hades turned to the man in the rocking chair swiftly. “The prisoner, " he muttered, stuffing a few bills into his hand which was poised on the arm of the chair.

The man nodded once, smiling, and Hades stepped away.

\--

“Fix me another one of those, will ya?” Persephone slid her glass towards the bartender before spinning around on her stool. Elbows propped against the counter, she observed the saloon.

It was very different from the bars she was used to. Less urban and more… Grimy, really. There were no men in nice suits or women with fancy hairdos-save for the man serving drinks, who seemed to take great care of his appearance. Only farmers and the occasional miner. Yet, it had a homely atmosphere. On one side of the room, a small stove brought a little warmth and light, and a boy was playing a merry tune on an old worn-down piano.

A few moments later, the barman had slid the glass back towards her. Persephone turned her head to thank him and found him leaning over the bar, watching the room, too.

“What’s a lady like you doing in a place like this?” He asked after a few seconds, his eyes turning to Persephone’s face.

The woman smiled, her hand mindlessly replacing the hem of her skirt over her shoes. “Do I really look so foreign?”

The man replied with a soft laugh and held out his hand. “I’m Hermes.”

“Persephone.” She took his hand and shook it before he could even raise it to his lips. “I’m here on business.”

“Business it is, then, " Hermes retorted with an amused smile. 

Persephone didn't reply, humming softly along to the piano instead. When she looked up again, the bartender had disappeared.

Soon enough, however, she felt someone else approach from the side. A man. Very tall, his hair dark and neatly combed. Very drunk. He seemed to have spent the most part of the evening at the saloon, already.

He sat down on the stool next to hers with a heavy sigh, nurturing his empty glass in his hands.

“If you're looking for that bartender, he's just left that way, " Persephone commented, pointing vaguely towards the other side of the room.

The man looked up, shifting slightly to face her. He paused and his eyes travelled down Persephone’s frame.

She arched an eyebrow. “Everything a’right with you, sir?”

After a few seconds of dumbfounded silence, the man cleared his throat. “I--ah-- I didn't know Aphrodite had a new girl…”

“What?” Persephone frowned, confused, for a moment, before realising. “Oh, is that what you think?” She asked, snorting. She might have to consider finding clothes more suitable for the region, though, she reflected. Ones that didn't cause her to be mistaken for a prostitute.

“Are you not…” The man slobbered, his arm colliding against the counter as he tried to lean against it.

Persephone shook her head with a smug look. “Is that how you court girls around here?” She tilted her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

The man rubbed the back of his neck. There was something sheepish about him, Persephone thought. Some awkwardness despite his big stature. “Pardon me, I--ah-- I’ve never seen you around so…” He cleared his throat again, his eyes obstinately fixed towards the bottom of his glass. “Not that I am a regular here, I mean, as far as you can say that--”

“Well, I arrived this morning, so that probably explains it, " Persephone cut him off with the hint of a smile playing on her lips, to spare him the embarrassing blabber.

The man raised his eyes to look at her face. “I hope you like our town, in that case, ma’am, " he curtsied. But his mind seemed elsewhere, suddenly, and his gaze had lost its intensity.

“I s’pose so, although my arrival was not of the smoothest kind.” 

“Inconveniences to get here?” By then, his face had shifted into a frown.

Persephone drained her glass before replying. “If nearly being shot counts as an inconvenience, then yes, indeed, " she muttered glumly.

Not that she was particularly traumatised by the incident, but she had not been planning on having such a close encounter with death so soon on her trip. Not that she had intended it at all, really.

When she looked back towards the other, she saw he was gaping at her. “What?” 

“What did you say your name was again?”

Before she could answer, the man had grabbed her arm and had pulled her up, already making for the batwing doors to exit the saloon.

“What are you doing?!” Persephone snarled, trying to snatch her arm away.

The boy at the piano had stopped playing and all eyes were turned towards them.

“Please, miss, just… It's important…” The man whispered, leaning towards her, eyes pleading. 

For a second, Persephone considered letting him drag her outside. Explain what the hell was going on. Maybe he knew something about what she had seen that morning. About what she had heard, too. She knew the sheriff wanted to talk to her about it. Maybe some other people in this town wanted to know what she had heard…

But then, she remembered what the men of this town had done to her mother.

\--

Hades knew he had messed up. He knew it the moment the woman’s hand collided against his cheek with a stinging slap.

“You get your hands off me. Right now.”

Dear God, that girl was not someone to joke with. Which was making Hades all the more bitter. He had to talk to her before his brother, but now that the hem of her dress had disappeared around the corridor leading to the rooms of the hotel with the angry clattering of heels, there was nothing he could do.

Why did he always have to be so stupid when he was drunk?! 

Some of the clients were jeering at him as he withdrew to his stool, but most had returned to their drinks and games.

“The pretty ones are always the hardest to find your way to, aren't they?” The bartender smiled as he served Hades another glass.

“Hm, yeah, always the hardest,” he muttered, eyes trailing with longing towards the place the woman had left. Quickly, though, Hades whipped back towards Hermes. “What? No, it's not what you think!”

Hermes laughed softly, leaning against the counter. “You came on a bit too strong. Reminds me of my boy.” He continued laughing as he gestured towards the boy playing the piano.

Hades rubbed at his temples. “I don't even know her name, " he muttered. “How am I ever going to find her?”

“Persephone, " Hermes chimed in, making Hades realise he had spoken aloud. “You should try and talk to her. But not drunk as you are.”

“I should probably get some rest, " Hades sighed. This day couldn't get any worse, anyway, so what was the point of prolonging it? Tomorrow, he would pay Charon, get his workers, find Persephone and talk her out of answering Zeus’ questions. Simple as that, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or find me on Tumblr @hauntedsiriel!


	3. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone finds what she was looking for-- to some extent. Hades is mostly a mess by this point.

All she had received was a name scribbled on a piece of paper and a vague set of directions.

Great, Persephone thought, as she neatly folded the documents she had brought and tucked them into the pocket of her dress. 

The woman stared at the empty expanse before her. Standing at the southern skirts of the town, she could not even start to make out the ranch the solicitor had indicated.

Absolutely amazing.

Thankfully, though, Persephone was able to borrow a horse from Hermes, or rather from his son Orpheus, whom she had found cleaning the tables of the saloon that morning.

After looking back towards the main street of the town one last time, Persephone mounted and urged the horse on. Her only worry was the sheriff, but nevermind. If he wanted to talk to her, he'd have to be a bit more reactive than this.

She squinted as she progressed at a trotting pace, hoping to make out details from the ranch she was headed to, but the view was clouded by dust which made it impossible to discern the slightest hint of a building. 

Only when she had ridden for a long while, the ground sloped down and she reached another plateau did Persephone start to make out the ranch. There were stables, probably, and a large water tower which cast a long shadow upon what looked like a Dutch colonial house, similar to the ones in New York. Most importantly, however, were the sounds she was making out.

Singing. A low hum, punctuated by a high-pitched voice singing the melody. Persephone shuddered, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Unable to understand the words of the song, the woman supposed they were immigrant workers. Building a railroad track, she noticed once she had approached close enough.

That was it. A bifurcation of the track she had taken to get here the previous day. 

Beyond it, close to nothing. At least, nothing substantial. The house, the stables, the water tower- and wood. Row upon row upon row of piled up planks of wood. Enough to build a city.

Persephone stopped by the side of the track and dismounted. Her black dress did not quite reach the ground, so she did not worry about the dust as she strode in the general direction of the house, in which she supposed she would find the man she was looking for.

The workers looked at her curiously as she passed. Some even had suspicious looks but none spoke to her, whispering instead among themselves in what sounded like gibberish to Persephone, even though she knew it was some sort of Far Eastern language. They were winging their hammers in the hot, hard ground and she could hear the sound of the pickaxes ringing.

After a while of trampling about the chaos of work and of having lost sight of the house three times already, Persephone deemed it would be a good idea to ask for directions.

She tapped one of the workers lightly on the shoulder, hoping that they might be able to communicate.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for mister--” she checked the solicitor's note. “--Haden?” She asked tentatively, squinting at the handwriting.

But the worker only stared at her with blank eyes, apparently unable to understand.

Persephone cursed softly under her breath and looked up to observe her surroundings.

“They won’t understand.”

Persephone jumped, not expecting the voice that came from behind her. When she turned around, she saw it was a young woman. Jet black hair, ragged clothing. One of the workers, no doubt.

“Whatcha lookin’ for?" The woman asked, smiling in a friendly fashion.

Relaxing, Persephone smiled back. “I have to see the owner of the ranch, um, mister Hadin… Hadis…?”

“Oh, Mister Hades, you mean? I’ll lead you to him!” The younger woman replied brightly, hooking her arm into Persephone’s.

Brushing off her initial surprise, Persephone grinned, glad to have found someone who could help her. “Thank you, you're an angel--”

“Eurydice, " the girl replied, cocking her head with a smile.

“I’m Persephone. You been here long?”

Eurydice slowed her pace slightly and shrugged. “Not as long as these other guys.” She gestured vaguely at the barely distinguishable faces of the workers around them.

“And you like it here?” Persephone rather doubted it. Though Eurydice still looked bright and enthusiastic, the other workers had blank eyes, stone faces, and their voices all rose as one, making it impossible to isolate one worker from the others.

“It's hard work, but Mr Hades gives us freedom, here.”

Before she could answer, Eurydice pulled Persephone sharply over the rails that were being built. The two women got disgruntled looks from the workers but since the girl ignored them, Persephone did, too, though not without a slight feeling of unease.

“What do you mean, freedom?” The woman managed to ask once they were walking through the empty space between the railroad and the house.

Eurydice seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Times are rather dark in my country…no food, weather like hell on earth...” She sighed. “Here, we get a chance to work and try and earn our place, even if people here don't really want us around…”

“So you work for him and in exchange he lets you flee your country?”

“Pretty much. It's better than what most can offer.”

Persephone nodded slowly, a little unconvinced. She could think of at least a dozen things better than working everlasting overtime in this desert, but if the girl spoke the truth, it was probably satisfactory compared to starving to death.

“So what's this Mr Hades building here, then?”

By then, they had reached the gate of the house. A man wearing a large hat and spurred boots sat on the steps of the porch, smoking a cigarette. Next to him stood a woman, similarly dressed, who toyed with the string of a bell attached to the ceiling.

“It’s a railroad, see? A railroad that goes all the way down South.” As Eurydice started explaining, the man on the porch slowly stood up. 

“I don't think the boss would like you blabbing around, Eurydice, " he scowled, walking down the steps so he stood before them.

“Come on, Thanatos, don't be such a bore! I'm just explainin’ is all.”

“You an interpreter or a tour guide?” Thanatos glared at her for a moment before turning to Persephone. “And who’s that?”

The woman cleared her throat and stepped forward. “I’m here to see Mr Hades. I gotta talk to him about some business.”

Thanatos arched an eyebrow. “What kind of business?”

“I’m quite sure it’s none of yours, anyway.” The third woman, who had not moved until then, jumped down the steps and placed herself besides Thanatos. She beamed at Eurydice before holding her hand out to Persephone. “Do come in. Hades will be back soon.”

“I swear, Hecate, when the boss gets mad, I'll tell him it's your fault.”

Hecate only snorted and led Persephone inside.

“Shouldn't you get back to work?” She heard Thanatos snap at Eurydice just as Hecate shut the door behind them.

“Just wait here.” The latter indicated a well-furnished living room. “I’ll make you some coffee.”

When Hecate had disappeared towards what she supposed was the kitchen, Persephone entered the living room and looked around.

There were books everywhere. On shelves all along the walls. On the table, the floor, on the window sills. Most were heavy and leatherbound, a few seemed lighter, more like notebooks, like the ones she had seen in the notary's office.

Otherwise, the room was neat. A divan sat in the centre, with matching armchairs surrounding a low coffee table.

Persephone sat on the side of the divan, hands crossed over her knees. She hit her heels together, a little nervous. What if Hades didn't believe her, what if he said the papers were fake? The notary had signed them, so it should be alright, no? Maybe he would simply claim they were fake so he didn't have to give her what she wanted… What could she do if he did?

Soon, though, the sound of the front door opening made Persephone straighten up, and determination nestled inside her chest.

There were a few low voices outside the room, though too quiet to be understandable.

Finally, footsteps neared and the door of the living room was pushed open.

Persephone sprang up when the man’s face appeared in the door frame.

“You?!”

\--

“There's a gal who wants to talk to you waiting in the living room, " Hecate said as Hades entered the house.

“What about?”

“Do I look like I know?” Hecate replied. “And bring her that.” She shoved a tea tray into his hands and walked out.

Hades shrugged and pushed the door with his foot. As he entered, he was met with an angry cry, which nearly made him drop the tray. He moved forward to regain his balance and set the tray on the coffee table before anything unfortunate happened to it.

Taken aback by his own surprise, Hades took a moment to understand what was going on. 

When he finally looked up, his gaze fell on a brown-haired woman glaring at him.

Oh, Hades thought as recognition fleeted across his features. Oh.

“Persephone, what a pleasure to see you.” He grinned, stepping over the overturned tray.

“Get away from me,” Persephone hissed, retreating towards the back of the room slowly. 

Hades gritted his teeth as he recalled the previous night's embarrassment. Yet, his eyes couldn't help studying her, as if fascinated. If she had illuminated the room with a somewhat fancy light green dress on their first encounter, she was now dressed more soberly, with black lace and long sleeves.

“You--ah, you changed your dress, " the landowner said without thinking, mentally face-palming himself when he realised how creepy that sounded.

“I kept getting mistaken for a prostitute with the other one, " Persephone snapped back.

Hades cringed, stammering for an apology. “No, I didn't mean it as a bad thing yesterday, we just don't get many women like you around and aah--” Couldn't he just shut up?!!

“I’ll stop you right there.” Persephone crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pressed into a thin line. “I haven't come all this way to hear your pathetic excuses. You're Hades, aren't you?”

Mouth tightly shut, Hades nodded stiffly. He wasn't used to feeling so flustered, which made his naturally authoritative demeanour a little less convincing. Even more troubling was the fact he didn't entirely mind. Not when Persephone was standing in his living room.

“Perfect. We need to talk.”

This affirmation made Hades’ stomach churn. Pleasantly. What was wrong with him?! He scolded himself as he remembered that Persephone was a nuisance he had to get rid of, for the prosperity of his enterprise.

“I don't suppose you've seen the sheriff yet?” He asked casually, sitting awkwardly in one of the sofas.

The woman remained standing. “No? Why would I-- What does this have to do with anything?” She eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you so interested in this matter?”

“Oh, it's nothing at all. Just keeping myself informed.” Hades smiled stiffly and served two cups of coffee. He offered one to Persephone, who only glared at it. “So, umm, how can I help you, Ms Persephone?” He asked innocently, drinking in his own cup.

“You owe me two thousand dollars, " she said bluntly, shoving a piece of paper into his face.

Hades nearly choked, the coffee catching in his throat. “Pardon me?” His eyes perused the paper for a few seconds, but his brain wouldn't register what he was reading. 

“You’re building on a plot of land that belonged to my mother, and which I inherited. You owe me both the money of the land and of the farm which used to be there.”

Damn that stupid notary. He had assured him that section of land had been abandoned when he had started his works.

“You think I have the resources to pay you?”

Persephone pointed outside the window at the piled up wood stored in the open. “I’m pretty sure that this much wood isn't free.”

Good point, Hades thought. God, that girl sure was something.“Listen, I really can't pay you right now, but I'm sure we can find some sort of arrangement…”

“We’re not gonna. I want my two thousand by the end of the week.”

“Or what?” The words came out without thinking. A reflex, surely. He was so used to empty threats.

The woman seemed to think for a moment before a spark lit up in her eyes. Hades shuddered.

“Or I’ll tell the sheriff what I heard yesterday.”

\--

He'd had just enough time for an interrogatory from the moment the sheriff left his office, to the one the prisoner curled up on himself with uncontrollable convulsions on the floor.

The man grimaced as he saw the half-eaten plate of beans in a corner of the cell. 

But nevermind who his rival had bought off. He had the information he needed.

The woman he saw walk out of the notary’s office fitted the wretch’s description perfectly. For some reason, he wasn't even surprised to see her ride in the direction of the ranch a few miles out of town.

Hades always found the loveliest associates, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or find me on Tumblr @hauntedsiriel!  
> I use quotes from 'Way Down Hadestown (Reprise)' in this chapter


	4. A Fistful of Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone and Hades make a deal and dramatic irony is involved.

Persephone tapped her nails on the table impatiently as Hades poured over the papers in more detail. 

_He's looking for a loophole to trick me_ , she thought. But she wouldn't let him. She had not travelled all the way to the South to be cheated, humiliated and deprived of her heritage. Especially now that a scoundrel like Hades had his hands on her mother’s land, on the soil she had ploughed and watered herself for years before being robbed and forced into exile.

The thought nearly made Persephone gag.

“As I said, " Hades finally said, setting the papers down on the table and looking at his visitor over the rim of his glasses. “I cannot pay you now. As soon as I am able--”

“Write that down.”

“Pardon me?”

“Write that you'll give me what you owe me by the end of the week. With your signature.” Persephone leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. “I don't trust you, " she added as Hades kept gaping at her.

“Ah, yes, of course.” He cleared his throat and stood up, the legs of his chair making an unpleasant scraping sound against the floorboards.

Hades walked over to the cabinet set in one corner of the room and retrieved writing material. When he was settled opposite Persephone again, he hesitated for a moment, looking at her. 

The latter glanced down at the still blank sheet of brownish paper he had set before him with an unimpressed wrinkle of her nose.

“What are you waiting for?” Persephone enquired, clicking her tongue.

“Why do you want that money anyway?”

“Excuse me?” It was her turn to be perplexed by the other’s words.

Hades threw her a quick smile. “Well, you know, dressed finely as you are… You don't look like a woman so in need of some extra income that she’d come all this way to reclaim a plot of land abandoned for twenty years.”

“That's none of your business, sir, " Persephone hissed. “And I would rather you stopped commenting on my clothing.”

“You mentioned your mother. Is this some sort of sentimental crusade?” Hades continued, his gaze still fixed on her.

Persephone felt her throat tighten with rage. “Don't you dare talk about her, " she said through clenched teeth. “As I said, it's none of your business.”

Hades hesitated for a second before nodding once, eyes returning rather reluctantly to the papers.

“So, I hereby declare, " he dictated as he wrote, “that I, Hades, am engaged to give Miss Persephone the two thousand dollars I owe her by the end of this week.”

“And the date.”

“And the date. Twenty-second of October eighteen eighty-three.” The landowner signed with a flurry of his wrist. “Should I make a copy for you, my lady?”

Persephone was about to snap back but, when she looked up, she saw earnestness in the other’s eyes and she blushed slightly with shame. “Yes, please, " she muttered.

Hades copied what he had written on a second sheet of paper, which he then handed to Persephone.

After skimming over it, the latter folded it in half and stored it in the pocket of her dress. “Then I suppose we are all set, " she said finally, already standing up.

“May I offer you some refreshments before you leave?” Hades stood up, too, and looked at her, the outline of a smile touching his lips.

The woman hesitated. It was kind of him to propose, especially since she was the one taking money away from him.

But that money is yours, her mother’s voice reminded her.

“I would rather get going, thank you, " Persephone replied with barely feigned courtesy.

“Let me walk you back, then, " Hades said, arm outstretched.

That, Persephone could not refuse. It was his house, after all, and a minimum of etiquette had to be respected, even in these circumstances.

On the porch, Hecate and Thanatos were still smoking, looking over the works in front of them.

Hades hung back inside the house for a second. “Maybe I should accompany you to the city, " he ventured. "I would rather you didn't get hurt riding back alone…”

“I am quite capable of defending myself, sir. And I suppose if something did happen to me, it would rid you of one of your troubles.” With these words, Persephone passed outside.

“I could never wish such a thing to you, miss Persephone," Hades called out, following her down the steps.

The woman turned around, one eyebrow arched. “Oh yes?” She said simply before turning away from him again.

Hades watched her walk away until she was but a shadow in the cloud of dust surrounding the railroad.

\--

“Thank God, you're still alive!”

Eurydice hooked her arm into Persephone’s.

“Trust me, if someone had been killed today, it wouldn't be me, " Persephone replied suggestively after recovering from her surprise of seeing Eurydice pop out of nowhere again.

The girl laughed as she glanced back towards the house which was barely visible in the havoc of works from this distance.

“Why’d you go to see Mister Hades anyway?”

Persephone made a face, slightly unnerved by the question. Not because she minded Eurydice’s curiosity- for some reason, she trusted her and was glad for her company- but because she was only half-satisfied with what she had received from Hades. Promises were trivial things around here, it seemed.

“He took something that belongs to me and I'm trying to get it back.”

“I suppose he gave it back, then, since you let him live?” Eurydice tilted her head to one side, displaying a large grin.

Persephone snorted. “Actually, he hasn't handed it over, so I can't dispose of him just yet.” 

The two women giggled, walking side by side towards the edge of Hades’ estate.

“So, where you going now?” Eurydice inquired when their laughter had died down.

“Back to town. I have some more stuff I need retrieve.”

“Oh! I've never been to town before! I would so like to go.” Eurydice stopped walking. It seemed they had reached the end of the plot of land. Before them, the empty land between the estate and the city spread further than the eye could see.

“Couldn't you come with me?” Persephone asked, smiling expectantly.

Eurydice seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I can't go anywhere even if I want to. Everything and everyone in Hadestown, Hades owns. I signed the deal myself. And now, I belong to him.”

Persephone frowned. “Wait… You _belong_ to him? But that's… Oh dear, I didn't think it was this bad…” She chewed her lip, looking over Eurydice worriedly. But the girl didn't look particularly concerned.

“We don't really have a choice. If we're not merchandise, then we can't stay here. The law doesn't allow foreign _people_ to hang around. Foreign goods, though, that's no problem. And you don’t see a piece of furniture walking around town, do you?”

“That's a fair point, I suppose…” Persephone shook her head nonetheless, still unconvinced, but whether it was by Hades’ benevolence or the country’s laws, she couldn't quite tell anymore. “But, wait, did you say… Hadestown?”

Eurydice nodded vigorously. “The town we’re building! It's what it's going to be called when it’s over!”

“How very pompous, " Persephone commented, rolling her eyes. “That man is terribly pretentious.”

“But he's so rich!” The girl chimed in.

“Not rich enough to pay me, apparently, " Persephone muttered.

“Oh, but I heard he had made a lot of investments to build the railroad.”

Nodding, the woman turned back in the direction of the house, starting to see more clearly into Hades’ game.

After a moment’s silence, Eurydice sighed. “I’m afraid I should get back to work…” She said with a sad slump of her shoulders. “But I hope to see you around here again soon, Miss Persephone!”

“Oh, you will, " she replied, somewhat grimly as she mounted Hermes’ steed. “You take care of yourself, kid, eh?”

“You too, ma’am, " Eurydice replied with a wink before turning away to make her way back to the construction site.

Humming to herself as she walked, the girl thought she might want to sneak out and visit the town someday. A little escapade couldn't hurt, really, could it?

When Eurydice turned back dreamily to watch Persephone ride away, though, her pensive smile turned into a distressed grimace.

Instead of a single horse and side-saddle rider, four shapes stood out against the blue-white sky. Miss Persephone was thrown off her mount and into the dirt. A grey bag was pulled above her head. The other shapes tossed her across one of their horses’ back and galloped towards the West.

Eurydice gaped at the horizon for a second before whipping around and running back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked this chapter! Comments are hugely appreciated!! You can find me on Tumblr: @hauntedsiriel! Stay safe, everybody (preferably better than Persephone did)!!!  
> I used lyrics from Paper [intro] in the chapter.


	5. Cavalcata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades changes his priorities and visits his brother- without his consent.
> 
> I'm no good at summaries, forgive me °o°

“MISTER HADEEEEEES!!!!!!” Eurydice shrieked as she came running into the ranch, her face contorted with panic and confusion.

Hecate frowned as she saw the girl barging towards her and Thanatos. “Eurydice? Are you alright?” She asked, rushing towards the girl with worried eyes.

“It’s-- it’s-- no!!” Eurydice gasped for air, half-crying as she climbed the steps and tried pushing past Hecate but collapsed into her arms instead. The woman held her trembling body as best she could, trying to understand just what in Hell was happening.

Hades’ shape soon appeared in the doorframe to see what was going on outside, an annoyed scowl on his face. “What's that noise?”

“Mister Hades!!” Eurydice wheezed, pulling away from Hecate. “It’s miss Persephone!!”

Hades’ face very quickly shifted into something close to alarm. “What?”

“She-- they abducted her!!!”

The landowner opened his mouth, shook his head and grabbed his hat hanging on a hook by the door. He marched down the steps, taking Eurydice by the arm as he passed. “What happened?”

The girl jogged after him, barely able to catch her breath. “I don't know, some men, on horses, they took her away… That way.” She jerked her head to the left.

Hades let go of her arm and turned towards her. “What did they look like?”

Eurydice looked at a loss. As she struggled to find her words, Hecate, who had followed her and Hades towards the stables, stopped behind her and set a hand on her shoulder, as reassuringly as she could.

“What did they look like?!” Hades repeated, urgency sinking into his voice.

“Black coats and-- and these large hats, larger than yours, sir.”

Hades nodded once and whipped around once more, kicking the door to the stables open with his boot.

Eurydice didn't move, her heart beating fast from running and panic. 

“Eurydice?” Hecate whispered, her second hand moving to the girl’s back to try and steady her. “Are you alright?”

She let herself lean into the woman’s touch, slowly regaining control of her breath. “Yes, I… I don't know, I just… I panicked a little…”

Hecate squeezed the other’s shoulder slightly. “Shh, it’ll be fine. We’ll find her, I--”

Before she could finish, however, Hades was leaving the stables, holding two horses by the bridle and waving at Eurydice.

“Come with me!”

The girl eyed the mounts distrustfully. She had never ridden before. Besides, she was doubting she would be particularly useful to Mister Hades in a rescue operation, no matter how much she wanted to see Miss Persephone safe.

Perceiving Eurydice’s sudden distress, Hecate intervened. “I’ll come, too.” She strode up to Hades and grabbed one of the bridles. When she was installed on the horse’s back, she offered her hand to Eurydice to help her climb up. The girl agreed despite her doubts. At least, she would get out of the ranch, right?

Once she was settled behind her, Hecate took Eurydice’s arm and wrapped it around her waist. “Hang on tight, " she indicated.

As soon as both women were ready, Hades spurred his steed and started towards the gates.

\--

Screaming was useless. This was not New York. The West was too big and empty for anyone to hear.

Damn that Hades and his promises. He was a liar, just like the rest of them and it had been foolish to trust him.

She tried kicking and struggling, too, but after she had fallen off the horse for the third time, the rider had made her sit in front of him, the barrel of a gun pressed against her hip bone.

When Persephone opted for conversation, the man behind her lowered his head to breathe down her neck. “Better keep your wind for the boss, luv, " he chuckled, pulling on the sour-smelling bag blocking her vision.

“And what does your boss want, eh?” She hissed, turning her head away as best she could. “Where does this sudden liking for my person come from?” She had a bit of an idea, of course, considering the recent events.

The man's laughter was joined by two more voices, coming from either side of Persephone.

“Playing the innocent little brat, ain't she?” The man to her left snickered.

“A player, that one is, " the third one replied.

Persephone bit the inside of her cheek, rage bubbling inside her chest. “I have no idea what you're talking about, " she seethed.

The men laughed again.

“If it’s about the money, I'm sure we can have an amicable discussion, " she continued, feeling more nauseous with each passing second.

_I should have known _, Persephone thought. It was obvious someone like Hades would want to keep his money. And that he would use any methods to do so.__

__“The money?” The man behind her asked, his hand now resting at her waist. “Now, I’m interested.”_ _

__“You can pay us?” The one on the left asked eagerly._ _

__Persephone felt the pressure on her chest start to ease as she glimpsed the hope of an escape._ _

__“I can, " she retorted. “If you let me go, I’ll pay you.”_ _

__“How much?”_ _

__“Four hundred. Each.” The words slipped off her tongue before she could even think them through. She didn't have that much money. Especially since she now knew Hades would never honour his contract, written promise or not._ _

__The riders were silent for a second but Persephone could feel the man behind her shift and a groan soon escaped his lips, so she supposed that they were fighting silently._ _

__“She gives the money and she just leaves, simple as that, " one of them said finally._ _

__But before the other two could reply, a violent gust of wind came up._ _

__“Oh, she's not going anywhere, " a low and unfamiliar voice drawled, a gun cocking._ _

__\--_ _

__As he rode towards the town, Hades tried to slow the pounding of his heart. Cooling down, he started realising how irrational his sudden fear for Persephone- a woman who was extorting money from him- was._ _

__And yet, a ludicrous force drove him forward, straight towards the city. The contracts he had left behind on his desk slipped out of his mind. Charon’s scheduled visit was forgotten._ _

__The only thing he could think of, now, was that Persephone had been captured. And that the only person who could help him find her was Zeus._ _

__Or, rather, Zeus’ maps. Stored in his office._ _

__When they reached the city, Hades stopped and dismounted. His eyes swept across the street._ _

__If the sheriff was as constant as he usually was for this sort of thing, then Hades would not find his brother in his office but at the tavern._ _

__Yet, a figure stood in front of Zeus’ office- a tall, muscular young man, who was kicking the sand with the toe of his boots._ _

__Hades turned around to face the women, who had also dismounted and were standing behind him, waiting for his orders._ _

__“We have to enter the sheriff’s office,” he indicated, jerking his head towards the man in the street._ _

__“We’ll need a diversion,” Eurydice suggested._ _

__Hecate grimaced. “Well, I might not be the best placed to do that. Apollo really hates me.” As she spoke, the woman smiled to herself. “Oh, it’s like that time I took his saddle and painted--” She cleared her throat and fell silent when she saw Hades’ grave glare._ _

__“Then, I’ll do it while you go in,” Eurydice said, already making her way down the street, glad to be useful._ _

__“Take him as far as you can,” Hecate called after her in an undertone._ _

__Eurydice turned around and smiled. A moment later, she was making wild gestures in Apollo’s face. The sheriff’s son seemed a little flustered but he soon followed the gesticulating girl down the street._ _

__As soon as they had disappeared around the corner, Hades and Hecate rushed to the sheriff’s office, which Apollo had not bothered to lock._ _

__As Hades had expected, it was completely empty. Even the man on the porch was absent._ _

__“We’re looking for marked-up maps,” he instructed Hecate._ _

__Immediately, Hades went around to the desk. It was scattered with several papers he suspected had something to do with the previous’ day duel. Indeed, two reports from the coroner’s sat on top of the pile, one for the man dead in the field, the other for the one dead in his cell. The landowner smiled to himself._ _

__As he continued searching, however, he found a third one of these reports, which surprised him. It announced the death of Faunos Pan, his furnisher in wood._ _

__Strange._ _

__“Um, boss?” Hecate’s voice distracted him from his reflection. “Don't mind me, eh, but I'm just wondering why you're so keen on finding that girl?” Hecate asked as she rummaged through a drawer._ _

__Hades’ head snapped up. “What?”_ _

__“I mean… I don't want to meddle or anything but from what I gather, you only met her this morning… Does she owe you money or sumthin’?”_ _

__The landowner’s gaze fell to his hands which were still holding the papers he had found._ _

__Hecate was right. Why was he so interested in finding Persephone? He was the one who owed her money. If he was a logical man, as he thought himself to be, he should be rejoicing that she was out of the way. So why go to all this trouble to find her? Did this have anything to do with the lurch in his stomach when he had seen her standing in his living room? What if she thought he had ordered her abduction? Hades recalled his words as she left the ranch. _I would rather you didn't get hurt riding back alone. _What an idiot!___ _

____It doesn't matter in the least bit, Hades scolded himself, resuming his search. The only reason he wanted to find Persephone was that she knew things he would rather she kept to herself. And besides, she would probably feel indebted to him if he rescued her. Which could potentially help with the money business. If he didn’t rescue her, he might be accused of kidnapping her himself, which was worse than paying her, anyway._ _ _ _

____“If my assumptions are right, she has been abducted by some people I do not particularly appreciate. And I would rather she didn't babble about my business to them, " Hades replied casually._ _ _ _

____“Uh-huh, " Hecate mused, an eyebrow raised at the landowner._ _ _ _

____“Oh, just keep looking, you bothersome woman,” Hades snapped, opening a book violently._ _ _ _

____Hecate stifled a laugh and crouched down to open a cupboard._ _ _ _

____After a moment’s silence, Hecate sat up suddenly. “Is that it?” She tossed a bundle of papers onto the desk._ _ _ _

____Hades pulled the papers towards him and unfolded them on the desk. The other circled around and came to stand beside him._ _ _ _

____“It looks like it.” The landowner poured over the map before him. It showed the city and its surroundings, crosses and circles indicating settlements and installations in the desert. For having been there himself multiple times, he knew that the places outlaws usually gathered were coloured in a darker shade._ _ _ _

____“What do we do with it?” Hecate asked, her fingers outlining the paper mindlessly._ _ _ _

____Hades indicated a cross on the map. “You see this? That's the ranch. Eurydice said they took Persephone West.” His finger traced a line towards the left border of the map. “The closest settlement there is a mine. Then I was right…” He whispered, more to himself._ _ _ _

____“About what?”_ _ _ _

____Hades looked up, face grave. “I know who captured her.”_ _ _ _

____Before Hecate could ask who it was, a voice purposefully loud sounded outside._ _ _ _

____“It’s Eurydice, " the woman hissed, gathering the maps to throw them back into the cupboard._ _ _ _

____Hades stacked the papers he had moved back on the desk and followed Hecate out of the office. They peered outside and saw that Eurydice was keeping Apollo facing the wrong direction, so they crept out and slipped into a side alley._ _ _ _

____A few moments later, Eurydice joined them, having finally managed to take her leave from the sheriff’s assistant._ _ _ _

____“So?” She asked eagerly. “You found it?”_ _ _ _

____Hades nodded. “We have to go, now, before anything happens to Persephone.” As the words escaped his mouth, he realised how stupid he sounded and bit his lip before whipping around to regain their horses._ _ _ _

____“How’d you do it?” Hecate asked, voice full of admiration, as they followed Hades._ _ _ _

____Eurydice smiled pleasantly. “I said I'd seen some guys fighting in a street. But I don't know this town very well so obviously we got lost… unfortunately, they were gone by the time we got there.”_ _ _ _

____“Brilliant, " Hecate breathed, turning her gaze to Eurydice._ _ _ _

____“Enough chatter," Hades scolded as he reached his mount. “We’re straying from--”_ _ _ _

____Something hit him hard on the back as he spoke, making him stagger forwards._ _ _ _

____Already glaring, Hades turned around. Before him-or rather below him- a boy laid sprawled on the dirt._ _ _ _

____“Aah, p--pardon me, sir, I didn't see you there…” The boy cleared his throat and scrambled up, dusting his clothes._ _ _ _

____Hades wondered just how the boy could have not seen him when it was broad daylight and he was standing in the middle of the street. “Get out of my way, boy,” he scowled, towering over him menacingly._ _ _ _

____“Orpheus, " the boy introduced himself, hand extended. When Hades didn't shake it, he dropped it and moved out of his way. He hesitated for a second before continuing. “Um, I’m really sorry to bother you but would you by any chance have seen a lady on a horse? Because it’s my father’s horse and I didn’t exactly tell him I’d lent it to her and I’m sure he won’t mind but I’d rather he didn’t--”_ _ _ _

____“You mean Miss Persephone?” Eurydice chimed in, stepping towards the boy._ _ _ _

____“Ah, y-yes,” he breathed, eyes going wide at the sight of the girl. “Have you seen her, ma’am?”_ _ _ _

____Eurydice nodded and smiled slightly. “We’re going to go save her,” she replied proudly._ _ _ _

____Hades exhaled sharply. Was he the only one able to acknowledge the gravity of the situation?!_ _ _ _

____Hecate, having noticed the way Orpheus looked at Eurydice, shot the girl a cautioning glare._ _ _ _

____“Is she in trouble?”_ _ _ _

____Hades coughed loudly from the top of his horse. “Could we get going or is it too much to ask?” He snapped._ _ _ _

____“I’ll come with you,” Orpheus offered, stepping forward._ _ _ _

____“We can’t all come, " Hecate growled, taking Eurydice’s arm._ _ _ _

____The girl wriggled out of her grip. “Why not? One of us can ride with Mister Hades.”_ _ _ _

____“That is out of the question,” the latter replied._ _ _ _

____“I’ll stay, then, " she said. She wanted to help Persephone, of course, but she would probably not be very useful to Hades and Hecate, anyway. Besides, Orpheus was probably more entitled to finding her, since he must know her quite well to have lent her his father’s steed. “I’ve always wanted to visit the town, anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“Then I’ll stay with you!” Orpheus countered._ _ _ _

____Hecate wanted to protest but Hades was on the verge of exploding with impatience, so she stayed silent and kept her frustration in check._ _ _ _

____Orpheus extended his arm to Eurydice and she took it willingly, oblivious to Hecate’s stare._ _ _ _

____Too aggravated and anxious to object to Eurydice’s staying in town, Hades spurred his steed onwards, not even bothering to wait for Hecate to be mounted._ _ _ _

____Orpheus and Eurydice watched as they left in a cloud of smoke._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or find me on Tumblr @hauntedsiriel!  
> Take care, friends!!  
> Also, the titles I used so far are from the soundtracks of Sergio Leone's films. Here, Cavalcata is from A Fistful of Dollars, and it's Italian for riding.  
> Oh, and I fiiiiinally found out how to format my text so wooooohooo!!


	6. A Dimly Lit Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's abductor reveals their intentions.

Persephone spat in the man’s face. “Get your filthy hands away from me, scoundrel, " she hissed, baring her teeth and struggling against her bonds.

The slap the bandit gave her nearly made the chair on which she was tied fall over. “Don’t talk to me like that, woman. You better answer my questions, now.” He pressed his gun against her temple, brutally enough to bruise the skin.

Behind her, another man snorted. “Easy there, " he hummed. His boots clicked against the floor as he approached. He was just on the outskirts of Persephone’s line of sight when he stopped. “We wouldn't want to damage such a charming thing.” 

Despite the tightness at her chest, the woman kept scowling. “I’m not afraid of you. But I think, rather, that you're afraid of me.” She knew she had not fallen far from the truth, for the man moved and his eyes crossed hers, just long enough for her to detect the worry in his gaze.

“Is that what you think? Why would I be afraid of someone like you?” He laughed, pushing past his assistant to face Persephone.

The latter continued glaring. “Why would you bring me in this hole otherwise?” She asked back.

The man arched an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose, his patience starting to wear thin. “Tell me what you know.”

“Tell me who you’re working for.”

Without missing a beat, the man unholstered his gun and shot once at the ceiling of the dimly lit room. Persephone ducked instinctively- or at least tried to, for her bonds limited the amplitude of her movements. A thin rain of dust and gravel dropped right in front of her.

“You want to know who I am, daughter of Demeter?” The man seethed as he crouched down to look into Persephone’s face.

The woman lowered her eyes, the name of her mother making her stomach lurch.

“Did she never mention me to you before? Erysichthon. Is my name familiar to you?”

Persephone looked up.

“She _has _told you about me, then. I’m flattered.” Erysichthon moved away, regaining his calm stance. “Strange, considering how much she wanted to get rid of me.”__

__“You took everything from her!” Persephone flared, writhing against the rope burning her wrists. “You should be grateful that she didn't get you sent to the workhouse!”_ _

__The bandit burst out laughing and Persephone felt her throat tighten, her voice reduced to a choked whisper._ _

__“I wonder who your mother could have appealed to for this. She didn't have many friends of influence in this town. Neither do you, it seems, " he jeered, gesturing around the room._ _

__Persephone swallowed as best she could. He was right, she had to admit. Who would care to find her? Unless Hermes and Orpheus were desperate to get their mount back, they would probably not even notice she was gone. The sheriff had most likely forgotten about her, and Eurydice was stuck at the ranch. And Hades- well, if he wasn't involved in her abduction, he would probably be glad to never see her again..._ _

__“Well, what's that face, eh?” Erysichthon asked, leaning forward to pat her cheek. “You thought that miserable associate of yours would come and save you?”_ _

__Frowning, Persephone shook her head away from his hand. “My _what?” _____

____The bandit kept smiling and shrugged. “Well, Hades, naturally. A real pain, that one is. Always connecting with nasty women.”_ _ _ _

____“Hades isn't my associate,” she replied dryly, the thought of being affiliated to Hades in any way disgusting her enough to soothe her anger._ _ _ _

____Erysichthon didn’t reply. His eyes narrowed slightly as if he was considering that new piece of information, or trying to work out if it was a lie._ _ _ _

____“Listen, I thought he was _yours _,” Persephone countered, shrugging her shoulders.___ _ _ _

______“But why would he…” The bandit snorted. “I mean, we’re not what I’d call friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Resisting the urge to smirk, Persephone cocked her head to the side, brown eyes gazing at him mockingly. “What’s he done to you, eh?” Though her question was frank, the woman couldn't help but reconsider her interview with Hades that morning. If he was not on Erysicthon’s side, could it be he was on hers?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I suppose you know he has acquired that particular plot of land which we both covet, " Erysichthon replied, stuffing his gun back into his holster. “And, on a side note, his mere presence in the region worries my own operations. And you do, too, actually.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your operations?” Persephone snorted. “I am glad that my being in town for one day has been enough to bring your _operations _to such a level requiring my absconding and detention.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Rather an unlucky coincidence that you of all people should witness the offences of one of my men.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Persephone clicked her tongue. So that was what this was about. The duel. And this seemed to be about Hades, too. Her mind spun with the implications. “So you're the Devil, aren't you?” She snapped, tensing when Erysichthon stopped his pacing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His head turned towards her slowly and his fingers flexed against the trigger of an invisible weapon. “The _Devil _?” He asked, the disgust on his face quenched by the distress in his tone. “That wretched excuse of a bandit? Do you think I would stoop so low as to smuggle immigrants?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Satisfied with the way the conversation was turning, Persephone didn't reply, hoping that her silence would prompt Erysichthon to continue speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you know that Devil? Have you heard of him? Do you know who he is?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think I ought to have my share of answers, for that many enquiries.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The bandit scowled. “Remember you're the one tied to a chair in an abandoned mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But with me are tied the answers to all these terribly pressing questions, " she whispered airily, jutting her chin forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Erysichthon rolled his eyes. “Answer me and I'll tell you whatever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pleased, Persephone relaxed her shoulders. “And let me go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you behave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pursed her lips slightly but, considering the precarious situation she was in, decided it was better than nothing. “I suppose I have heard of him. That bandit is a hot subject in town, apparently.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Erysichthon shrugged. “I can't say I’m surprised.” He stepped back to lean against the wall, his thumb hanging onto the buckle of his holster. “And you've heard of him during that duel, haven't you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Isn’t it my turn to ask a question?” Persephone replied smugly, her nose wrinkling with distaste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The bandit having rolled his eyes again, she took it for an affirmative. “Why do you care about him so much?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He seemed surprised by the inquiry but despite his raised eyebrows, his lips twisted into a smirk. “The Devil’s activities have been conflicting with my own. In the sense that this miscreant has been stealing my stocks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's true that kidnapping people is so much more respectable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Erysichthon ignored Persephone’s remark. “So, the duel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What sort of stocks, though?” Persephone continued, trying to avert the question for another while, and therefore delay the moment he would realise that she had not heard much at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But as she spoke, the bandit's right-hand man approached again and tapped her shoulder with the barrel of his gun. "Boss, I think she’s getting a little too curious.” The trigger clicked as he cocked the weapon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone cleared her throat, nervousness rising again. “I would rather you stopped doing that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She’s right, " Erysichthon intervened, “I think her and her mother's involvement in this whole affair makes her entitled to know the truth. And what danger could she be, really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Though the mention of her momma made her flinch, Persephone’s attention was caught by the man’s last comment. The glance he gave to his assistant was enough to convince her that she had better start thinking of a way to escape, before they decided it was the right moment to dispose of her. Proud as he was, it would not be difficult to throw Erysichthon off guard. But the others, who were armed and wary, would be another matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The bandit turned back towards his captive and smiled pleasantly. “Excuse them. They have no sense of business. As I was saying, he stole my merchandise. But it does not matter much, for I know how to take advantage of it and get to his collaborators. Whatever he has planned is already being hindered by my revenge.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just as Persephone had thought, it would be easy to make him vent and gain some time. She kept her eyes on him as she twisted her hands around her bonds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It must take an awful lot of wit to outdo someone like the Devil, from what I’ve heard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Outdo him?!” Erysichthon scoffed, completely oblivious to Persephone’s hypocritical praise. “I am fifty steps ahead of him and I’ll have his workers, soon, while he still doesn't know that I exist. His ferryman won't be out of my grasp much longer, to add to my collection of assistants and furnishers. The ones who are still alive, naturally.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before Persephone could ask him to elaborate, however, the door behind him crashed open and another man emerged in a flurry of dust. “Boss! There’s a horse outside the mine!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Erysichthon looked mildly irritated by the interruption, but he did not let it show, save through a slight movement of his jaw, which Persephone did not fail to notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What sort of horse?" The bandit asked calmly, still facing the woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well a… Black horse?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you think I care about the colour of it, you idiot?!” Erysichthon’s temper rose as fast as it had earlier. “Find out who it belongs to! What are you waiting for?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man nodded vigorously and stumbled over his feet as he left the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone considered making a smug remark on the lack of security, but the bandit’s nostrils flared visibly as he resumed his pacing of the room, so she decided against it. Instead, she kept pulling on her bonds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a few moments of silence, Erysichthon stopped. “So, the duel?” He inquired again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The time for games and wit was apparently over. Which was not entirely a bad thing, really, since Persephone had managed to loosen one of the knots just enough to enable her to move her wrists about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I did hear of him.” Erysichthon gave her such a dark look that she felt she had no choice but to continue. “From… One of your men, I presume…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The bandit nodded and resumed his pacing. “But tell me--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We have ’im, boss!” Two of his lackeys burst in, triumphant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Between them, a third shape was struggling and growling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone sighed wearily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He’s so dumb _, she thought, glaring at Hades when their eyes crossed.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or find me on Tumblr @hauntedsiriel!  
> Stay safe everyone <3


	7. Scambio di Prigionieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a scambio, but rather a Fuga du Prigioneri in this chapter- which does not end particularly way, by the way.

“So you did come to save her, in the end, " Erysichthon laughed, jerking his head towards Persephone both to illustrate his point and order to his guards to bind Hades with the woman.

Persephone did not think it useful to respond and simply kept glaring at Hades and Erysichthon in turns to indicate her acknowledgement.

While they tied Hades to the back of her chair, the bandit kept talking. “To be honest, you're actually making my work so much easier. I’ll be able to let you both rot here. Saves me the trouble of tracking you down to kill you.”

Erysichthon moved to the side of the room. Persephone wished he hadn't; his position made it much harder to untie the ropes without being seen. Until then, the only people susceptible of noticing her attempts were two men sitting silently at a table, too engrossed in their card game to even be aware of the conversation going on next to them.

Though the number of men at his service was impressive, Persephone reflected, she couldn't help but wonder why he needed so many guards just for her- and Hades- especially since the mine did not seem to be their main headquarters.

“Who are you again?” Hades asked when he had been firmy tied to the back of her chair. 

Erysichthon froze and his smug smile turned into a snarl. “Excuse me?”

Though his question was rhetoric, Hades thought it necessary to reply.To win an ego competition, probably. “Because truly I have no idea what I have done to you.”

Had Persephone been granted the free use of her hands, she would have pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

“What, in your opinion, could possibly have anything to do with you, him and me?” The woman snapped, shifting slightly on her chair. She could picture Hades frowning behind her as he tried to figure what it was all about.

Meanwhile, Erysichthon seethed. “There’s an auction I would love to win once you're both _dead _, " he hissed.__

__“You mean… The land?”_ _

__“ _My _land!” Persephone interrupted. “Why don't you just buy it from me? Come on, I’m taking offers above two thousand!”___ _

____Erysichton moved again to face her. “You’re just like your mother. The moment I turn my back, you’ll be sending your lackeys to usurp me!”_ _ _ _

____Refusing to look away, Persephone bit her lip. “No one usurped you. You were defeated, that’s all.”_ _ _ _

____The bandit wrinkled his nose and scoffed. “That is a terribly foolish thing to say, darling. You should know I don’t like being upset, by now.”_ _ _ _

____“What does that mean?” Hades snapped, struggling against his bonds._ _ _ _

____Erysichthon laughed loudly. “I had hoped the lady here would cooperate, but she does not seem inclined to do so. And you are just a nasty pebble in my shoe,” he explained, refusing to answer Hades’ question directly._ _ _ _

____With these words, he turned to the guards at the door. One of them peered out of the room and shouted an order to someone outside, before looking back at his boss and nodding._ _ _ _

____“The last set is being loaded, boss.”_ _ _ _

____“Perfect.” Erysichton gestured to the men gathered around the room and they all made their way to the door. “I am afraid our little conversation must be cut short. There are matters I must tend to, now that you are both out of my way. An important delivery to your ranch, actually. But be assured that I will take good care of it when you're gone.” He straightened his jacket and stepped towards the door. “Say hello to your mother for me.”_ _ _ _

____With these words, he and all his men left, leaving Hades and Persephone alone with only the dim glow of a gaslamp to light the room. The door slammed shut and after hearing the soft chant of keys, the woman made out the turning of a lock._ _ _ _

____Persephone glared at the door for a moment but quickly turned her head to look around the room. No windows. No other door in sight. And the mine wasn't that old. Even if it was abandoned, the door that had just been locked was in a good state and it would be hard to force it open. Maybe with a lever…_ _ _ _

____But before she could wiggle around to see if any useful instruments had been left behind, the unwelcome voice of Hades interrupted her thoughts._ _ _ _

____“Well, I suppose we’re stuck here, now…”_ _ _ _

____Persephone rolled her eyes. “I didn't know that, thank you.”_ _ _ _

____The landowner fell silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’m sorry, this whole thing didn't really go as planned.” When Persephone did not respond, he continued: “So, um… Who was that? I’m a little confused by all of this.”_ _ _ _

____“Just another idiot trying to steal my mother's land, " she answered coldly._ _ _ _

____Hades exhaled sharply. “And he kidnapped you for this?” He asked, pretending to be oblivious to Persephone’s remark._ _ _ _

____The woman scoffed. “He just wanted to talk.”_ _ _ _

____“Just talk? About what?”_ _ _ _

____“Things. The land. Some bandits. That duel. You.” Persephone shrugged and clicked her tongue._ _ _ _

____“I hope you didn't mention my inelegant debut at our first encounter,” Hades muttered, his tone inadequately half-joking._ _ _ _

____Persephone sighed. “Why would I even want to talk about you- about your rudeness, even?”_ _ _ _

____“I wanted to apologise for this. I never meant to be rude or disrespectful… Despite all this, I’m actually glad to have met you…” When Persephone did not respond, Hades continued: “Now that I came to save you, maybe we’re even?” The hopeful ring of his voice was nearly endearing._ _ _ _

____“You didn't save nothing.” With these words-which had come out a little harsher than she meant- Persephone wrenched her hands free from the rope she had managed to loosen while Hades babbled uselessly._ _ _ _

____Hades writhed his head around when he felt her stand up behind him. “How did you--” Persephone smirked with satisfaction at the awe in his voice._ _ _ _

____“Who needs saving, now, mister landowner?” She jested, not even bothering to circle round and look at him, walking up to the door instead. The woman tried pushing it in different ways but, seeing it would not budge, went back to her initial plan and crossed the room again to look for any sort of tool she could use._ _ _ _

____In the meanwhile, Hades sat helpless and useless on the floor. “I really wouldn't mind some help, actually.”_ _ _ _

____“And I’d rather you stayed right where you are. Now shut up; I have to concentrate, " Persephone ordered, holding up a long metal bar in front of her, trying to figure out how she could open the door with it._ _ _ _

____Though she had some doubts regarding the success of her plan, she stuck the metal bar into the space between a crack in the door and the wall and pushed against it as a lever. It moved slightly, but not enough to break the lock._ _ _ _

____Persephone sighed and turned back towards the room, thinking._ _ _ _

____“You know, I could help you if you untied me.”_ _ _ _

____“And how do I know you're not scheming with Erysichthon and you'll murder me the moment I let you go, eh?”_ _ _ _

____“You don't truly believe that.” Hades made an effort to turn enough to face her partially._ _ _ _

____Persephone scoffed. “Wanna bet?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I bet you 50 dollars you don't hate me as much as you say you do.”_ _ _ _

____“Perfect. You owe me 2050 dollars, then.” With these words, Persephone approached Hades again, smiling slightly as the seed of an idea sprouted at the sight of the rope. “You know what, I might trust you just enough, actually.”_ _ _ _

____Without further explanation, the woman crouched down behind Hades and untangled the knots around his wrists._ _ _ _

____“In what honour?” He asked after standing up, peering at Persephone as her eyes travelled down his frame. He seemed to hesitate for a second as he watched her, before giving a lopsided smile. “You enjoying the view?”_ _ _ _

____“No, idiot, I just need the rope. You're standing on it.”_ _ _ _

____Hades opened his mouth slightly, cleared his throat and took a step back. “A-ah, yes, sorry.”_ _ _ _

____Despite herself, Persephone smiled as she bent down to pick up the rope._ _ _ _

____Back in front of the door, the woman fit the rope in the opening under the lock, which was just wide enough for her operation to work._ _ _ _

____“Do you need help?”_ _ _ _

____Hades had approached and she could feel him standing right behind her, could hear him swallow back saliva when she did not respond immediately. And, for the first time, she acknowledged the sympathy she felt for that awkward man who, wanting to save her despite their disagreement, had found himself trapped in a room with her and was offering his help, when he could have just as easily ignored her, taken advantage of her or killed her with whatever weapon was hidden in his thick vest and which Erysichthon’s men had not found._ _ _ _

____Persephone stopped her manipulations on the door and turned around. “I think I’ll manage, thank you, " she said sincerely, smiling slightly to make sure her words would not be interpreted as ironic. “One of my momma’s tricks, " she explained as she pulled onto the rope which she had fit against the lock. “There was this cupboard at home which would get stuck all the time...”_ _ _ _

____Although she was not exactly sure why she was telling him all his, she was content to boast of her mother, especially when the lock clicked and the door creaked as it moved away from its frame._ _ _ _

____“The more time passes, the more you impress me, miss Persephone,” Hades commented, reaching out to open the door for her._ _ _ _

____Persephone smiled simply, throwing her hair back over her shoulder in a smug gesture. “Time to get out of here.”_ _ _ _

____Before them, a narrow passageway stretched into darkness. Boulders holding the walls together could be distinguished thanks to the low glare radiating from inside the room they had just left._ _ _ _

____“I’ll grab the lamp,” Hades said. When he returned to the woman’s side, his tired face glowed as if in a play or a dream._ _ _ _

____They walked quietly towards the end of the passage until they heard muffled voices coming from the gloom before them._ _ _ _

____“D’you have a weapon in that big vest of yours?” Persephone whispered, hoping that the element of surprise would give them an advantage over Erysichthon’s men._ _ _ _

____Hades cleared his throat. “I’m afraid they took my guns when they caught me,” he replied apologetically, the light of the lamp swaying on the wall as he shrugged._ _ _ _

____Unsure of what to do, considering that the path which the outlaws were blocking was realistically the only one that led out of the mine, Persephone let out a sorry sigh and looked back at Hades._ _ _ _

____Just as she did, however, the voices in the passage grew louder, resounding against stone and dirt to be magnified into a chaos of orders and incoherent shouts. Persephone could not make out anything at first, but after a moment, she became aware that the air around her grew hotter and more suffocating, that the lamp’s light was slowly dying out, Hades’ face disappearing as if a veil had fallen on his head, and that the sound of crashing boulders mixed to the exclamations of the outlaws._ _ _ _

____In the pressing darkness, a voice rose above the others; a more acute command physically pulling her out of her stunned state._ _ _ _

____“Get out!!!” Hades threw his arm around Persephone’s shoulders and together they ran down the passage. In the glow of the lamps further along the way, they saw the dust and falling rocks in the air around them and, taking advantage of the confusion, kept running without fearing that they should be noticed by the outlaws._ _ _ _

____Though light would have flooded the tunnel now that they neared the entrance had the air not been full of dust, the only thing that changed as they advanced was the intensity of the crashing, ringing in their ears as the whole mine seemed to collapse._ _ _ _

____Persephone hid her face with her sleeve, coughing only making more dust get into her mouth. When she looked up, flames licked the walls of the passage. The fire got closer, spreading towards her and Hades as if it had been sent to burn them in particular._ _ _ _

____The heat was insufferable but she could not feel it, aware instead of the pressure at her arm where Hades held her. He pulled her to him to stop her from advancing. As she slammed into his chest, out of breath and confused, she realised he had stopped because he had found the exit._ _ _ _

____Just beyond a low opening in the rock, horses reared in a panic because of the sound and dust, men shouted orders and, among the blurry faces of strangers, Persephone recognised Erysichton’s old but handsome face, distorted by fear as he yelled at his band of criminals._ _ _ _

____Her gaze crossed his and his eyes widened in surprise, but before he could do anything, an explosion shook the ground._ _ _ _

____Persephone's first reaction was to step back but she was stopped by Hades who, without giving her time to turn around, had pushed her out of the mine. She rolled to the side, cursing as her body hit the rocky, dirty ground._ _ _ _

____It shook once more and, when she turned around, a thick and blinding cloud of dust wrapped her surroundings._ _ _ _

____The woman stood up. If there was any sound around her, she couldn't hear it._ _ _ _

____She made to find her way back to the mine’s entrance, the thought of Hades being trapped making her chest contract painfully, but someone pulled her back by the shoulder. Turning, she faintly recognised Hecate through the dirty fog._ _ _ _

____Without leaving her much choice, she dragged Persephone after her and they ran off before the dust had dissipated._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure that rope trick would actually work in this situation but it worked when my washing machine got stuck (if you ever find it handy, you just put a piece of string into the door and then you pull ultra-hard and it unlocks it).
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Updates are a little slower because of school and all but I hope the next chapter will be up soon ^^  
> Also for people following both this and Where Souls Meet, is alternating posting chapters between the two fics good with you? Let me know what you think (here or at @hauntedsiriel on Tumblr!!)
> 
> Stay safe!! Love y'all <3


	8. A Fistful of Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate takes matters in her own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention as I was reviewing the progression of the story that I was not satisfied with my description of the characters and maybe some of their portrayals. The past chapters have been posted already and I won't go back to change them but I just wanted to let you know that I was working on it and I hope that this chapter is already a step forward and that Hecate's voice is as I intended it to be.

“No, but have you heard him?! “No, I'll stay with you”, Hecate imitated, her voice mockingly high-pitched. "That kid comes out of nowhere, takes Eurydice from me!!! He can't even take care of his own horse. And it’s not even his! Said it was his father’s. Who steals their father’s horse to give it to someone else!?” The copper-skinned woman waved her arms vehemently as she spoke, fuming.

“Hecate?”

“And you know I bet he's not even--what?”

“Can you be quiet?”

Hecate looked at Hades with an aggravated expression. “Well, don't go blaming me when one of your workers-your most precious worker, if I may add- goes missing because some--some idiot--”

“Hecate!!”

The woman huffed and continued mumbling under her breath, envy deeply rooted into her stomach, crawling up her throat to turn into a snarl on her lips.

Hades was not in the mood to listen to Hecate’s jealous ramblings. He rarely was, mind you, but now, with Persephone in danger, he could not stand his right hand’s diatribe.

When they got close to the spot where the mine was supposed to be, Hades slowed his horse’s trot to a more cautious pace. Indeed, as he approached a small ridge, he managed to make out what looked like the entrance to a mine. A couple of men guarded it.

“We’ll leave the horses here, " Hades said, not even bothering to turn back and look at Hecate as he spoke.

The woman, who had slowed down and lagged behind, too preoccupied with Eurydice to really pay attention to her boss, did not have time to register his words. By the time she stopped her mount next to his, Hades was plodding down the slight slope towards the entrance of the mine.

“Hey, boss! Where are you going?!” Hecate half-whispered, leaning forward.

Hades waved his arm towards her to tell her to be quiet and wait for him, but Hecate, squinting because of the sun, thought he meant for her to ride to the side he indicated.

And it seemed coherent; to her right, a second unguarded entrance could be distinguished and, a few seconds later, Hades was being carried inside the mine by the two guards below. 

_Always comes up with good plans, Hades does, _Hecate thought as she dismounted and peered inside the mine. _But really, he has no concern about Eurydice. Had I been in his place, I would never have left her with that Orpheus. I'm sure he's nothing but trouble, _she reflected, walking down the dark pathway in the mine, expecting for Hades and Persephone to run into her at any moment.____

____However, when time passed and no one came, Hecate started worrying. Maybe she had misinterpreted Hades’ signs? Maybe she had been so distracted by Eurydice that she had not paid attention to her boss?_ _ _ _

____Hecate chewed her lip, guilt and concern washing over her in unpleasant cold spasms. The passage was completely empty and silent but she could distinguish the faint glimmer of a gaslamp in the spot where the walls of the tunnel seemed to close on each other._ _ _ _

____After checking the horses were tied to the rock securely enough, the woman rested her hand on the hilt of the knife at her belt and started down the passage._ _ _ _

____Her footsteps resounded slightly in the damp tunnel and the soles of her boots became drenched in the mouldy water that covered the floor. A shudder ran down Hecate’s spine and had she had been only slightly less confident, she would have run back down the path and into the sunlight._ _ _ _

_____But Hecate isn't gonna chicken out, is she _Hecate told herself. _Because, girl, you've seen worse, haven't you? You can fight whatever’s down there with a blindfold and your hands bound. ______ _ _ _

________The first time she had met Hades, she was indeed blindfolded and had only a piece of broken glass to defend herself, and she’d been very close to cutting her current boss’ throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she turned the corner and caught the sound of voices further down the passage, the woman stopped in the fringe of darkness between two lamps. Two men were standing maybe ten meters away, leaning against a pile of wooden crates. A big pile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hecate pressed herself against the wall and, with her customary stealth, slipped towards the two guards ina silent rush, no sound of her breath, her footsteps or the rustle of her clothes disturbing the quiet of the mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Back pressed against the boxes, Hecate stopped breathing, paying close attention to the sound of the men’s movements, mapping each one in her head with accuracy. When the best moment presented itself-the two guards standing back to her and paying no attention whatsoever to her side of the tunnel-the woman slipped behind them, slid her blade under the first one’s throat and, before the second one could even notice that his companion had dropped to the floor, she stabbed him in the jugular. The guards’ thick blood mixed with the water on the floor and made stains on Hecate’s boots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Rude,” she whispered, pushing one of the men’s head away from her with her foot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After stepping over the bodies, the woman approached the crates. They had been placed on a wooden platform so that the bottom didn't get wet. Hecate kicked one open with the sharp heel of her boot and looked inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Neat. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hecate pushed her large gossamer sleeves up to her elbows and grinned. Fishing into her inside pockets, she retrieved pieces of string, nails, matches and other trinkets she carried around with her in case occasions like this presented themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Still smirking, the woman kneeled on the floor, not minding the mud painting patterns on her tight black pants, and started fiddling with the rope and the sticks of dynamite in the boxes. She bundled some together, linked the bundles she had made with the mastery of an authentic craftsperson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________However, before she could add the last touches to her meticulous installation, Hecate had to look up, alerted of the approach of people by the echoing of their voices around the tunnel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Holding her breath, Hecate dropped the nails she had been manipulating delicately to the ground and hid behind the crates, in a way which enabled her to see the passage. Two men approached, crossing the light of the gas lamps every three steps, their faces otherwise dark in the shadows which the flames could not reach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We just got that last set, now, ’ight?” One of the men said as he stopped in front of the crates, watching them with a weary look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lean, with hair cut shorter than his companion, the second man stood closer to where Hecate hid, making him a much easier target if the woman wanted to get out without trouble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll go tell the boss we jus’ got that one left,” the first man continued, turning back the way he came, while his companion leaned on the crates and wiped his sweaty brow with his sleeve, nearly stepping on Hecate’s installations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman snarled, deep in her throat, making a sound like the rumbling of stone falling over a cliff, barely perceptible and destructive. The man turned his head away, expecting his companion’s return, and Hecate sprung up. Her dagger of black steel was halfway down his windpipes when the second man came back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Swearing under her breath, Hecate dropped the first man and bared her teeth, but before she could run after him, he had disappeared further inside the tunnel, making more noise than a group of buffalos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman hesitated for a second before kneeling again and tying the last of her installation together hurriedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just as she yanked a lamp from the wall and smashed it on the floor, the sound of footsteps resounded around the walls again. Many footsteps. Far too many for her to fight alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hecate took a deep breath and muttered a quick prayer to Estsanatlehi, hoping that Hades and Persephone were safe. The intense flicker of the lamps and the shiver that ran down her spine were enough to convince her. She smashed the lamp with the heel of her boot and let the flammable substances spread around the crates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman took a step backwards, smiled and cracked a match._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She barely had time to lunge out of the tunnel before the entire valley was filled with a deafening crash of sand, rocks and sky and everything went dark around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hecate was thrown five meters away from the entrance by the blow of the explosion, rolling in the dirt. When she stood up, legs shaky and only half-conscious, her eyes teared up because of the dust but she grinned, proud of her work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________However, the shouts of men below reminded her that Hades and Persephone were probably still hanging around. She dusted her clothes, stuffed her talismans inside her collar and ran down towards the main entrance of the mine, where horses were rearing, men were crying for their mothers and the air was unbreathable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman stepped cautiously into the chaos and looked around as best she could, considering the choking darkness caused by the collapsing mine. She considered crying out her boss’ name, but that would be foolish. Instead, she looked for the characteristic shape of a woman, which would indicate Persephone’s presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a few moments of confusion, her eyes fell on the other woman’s long curls, yellowed by the dust, but still elegantly spilling down her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hecate rushed towards Persephone, who was crouching on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just as she reached her, the older woman stood up, made to move away, back towards the mine, but Hecate grabbed her arm and yanked her towards her. They crashed into each other and Persephone would have fought back against her grip had she not caught a glimpse of the familiar face beaming at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two women slipped away, unseen by the panicking men, and reached the other entrance again, panting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone leaned against the hard rock by the now clustered opening and coughed before she was able to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did you do that?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hecate grinned, a smug and proud look on her face. “It is one of my many talents, ma’am.” She winked suggestively but Persephone wasn't looking at her. Her gaze had drifted back to the mayhem they had left behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________To Hades _, Hecate thought with a heavy heart.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When she turned back towards Hecate, her face was flushed, her throat tense. “Do you think--” Persephone coughed again, put a hand over her eyes. “Sorry--” she muttered, trying- but failing- to conceal the anxious and uncontrolled sob that had escaped her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hecate stepped closer to her, put a hand on her shoulder. “I know him. He’ll get out. He doesn't need our help, eh.” She offered Persephone a comforting smile, even though she knew how false that was. Hades would be nothing without his collaborators. He would have been dead fifty times already had she not been there to help him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But Hecate trusted Hades. She knew he wouldn't let himself get killed so easily. For sure, _Hades _of all people would know how to get out of this sort of situation.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________A situation you’ve created, my dear Hecate _...__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She cleared her throat, shook her head and dropped to the floor, legs crossed. “Let’s wait for him,” she resolved, toying with the idea of going back to slit the throats of the survivors in her mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Persephone sat down, too, her dress a convoluted mess of fabric, torn, twisted and burnt, revealing bits of her petticoat-or maybe that was her slip. Hecate let her eyes wander down to the woman’s ankles, the tanned skin above the rim of her boots dirty and scabbed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And her thoughts flew back to Eurydice. Who was with Orpheus. Who hadn't been there to see how she had blown up the entire mine. Hecate gritted her teeth and dug her long blue and black nails into the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just as she offered her face to the scorching midday sun, to be burnt by the certainty she would never see Eurydice again, she noticed a shadow that didn't belong to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well, what are you girls lazing around here for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hecate snorted, raising her eyes towards Hadess shape looming over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to send comments or suggestions on here or on Tumblr (@hauntedsiriel). Take care everyone!!!


End file.
